


Noble Pursuits

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: During a celebration at the Noble Canteen, none of the reveling patrons notice the odd noises coming from the nearby wildberry patch, or how it sounds like their Chieftain…





	Noble Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Well guess I had to get my happy ass back to this fandom at some point. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy

It was a special night at the Noble Canteen - a celebration of the palace’s finest guards, in honor of the Seven Heroines. Each woman was a bastion of Gerudo might, well honed in the ideals and virtues of the desert dwelling race. Even Buliara was in attendance, though under duress by order of Lady Riju. With such a formidable gathering, it’d be suicidal to do something that would rouse their anger.

 

Link was never one to shy away from danger.

 

“Aah...aah...you’re quite spirited tonight,” Riju noted. Link ignored her in favor of assaulting her neck again. She yelped, but was drowned out by the rancorous revelry and the soft babbling of the nearby springs.

 

He reached down and squeezed her rear through her dress, appreciating the modest jiggle within the constrained black cloth. She gasped, pressing her chest into his exposed stomach. Her dainty hands wrapped around his arms for support. Link listened to her whimpers and whines with a wolfish, triumphant smirk.

 

Having to wander around a town of strong, nubile, and drop-dead gorgeous amazons was tolling on Link. he’d spent more time trying to hide his obvious arousal than trying to act like a Vai, leading to several moments of embarrassment. Moments that he’d had to suffer twice - once in the moment, and again when Riju inevitably got word of how odd the heroic ‘Vai’ was acting. 

 

But tonight was going to be different. Tonight he had the tempestuous little firebrand in chief in his arms, squirming beneath his fingers. And he intended to capitalize on his fortune for as long as he could.

 

Riju bit her lips, trying to keep back her moans. While she’d often had fun being a little frisky in the confines of the palace, out here was a different matter. She’d already told Link flat-out the terms of their tryst tonight, and truly didn’t want to spoil it by being a little too vocally appreciative.

 

She traced some scars, new ones, along his arm. The chieftain had long since gotten over her concerns for him, after one too many half-hearted shrugs were the answer to her inquiries. Besides, it's not like the Gerudo were any strangers to muscles or scars, even the ones on the Hylian Champion. Still, her tender touch sent bolts of lightning through him, just as it had done months before.

 

Any doubts he’d had about going back to the west for his first Divine Beast had long been washed away when he met the graceful, composed, and absolutely saucy Makeela Riju. More importantly, he was introduced to her intimate and quite fun way of providing ‘incentive and reward’.

 

Accepting her plea for aid netted him a long, heavy makeout and stroke in the storeroom oh her palace. Returning with the Thunder Helm earned him the attention of her hands, arriving at the outpost, her mouth. When he did the impossible and actually freed Naboris...the celebrations outside had been background noise to her private reward for him.

 

Link’s hand dove down, slipping past her black panties to the dripping folds within. Riju gasped, unable to keep it in as he probed around her tender lips the sounds of clinking mugs and rancorous laughter reminded them how close to danger they dared to tread...and how thrilling it all was to do so.

 

She balled his top in her fists and practically threw herself into him, locking lips so fast it took his breath away. Link stepped back in shock, but quickly recovered his footing and renewed his own attacks. He pushed two fingers into her hot core, relishing the tight furnace that made the desert day seem almost airy in comparison. His other hand reached back to give her ass a smack, choosing the one he’d neglected to grope before

 

_ whap! _

 

Neither one knew if such lewd sounds could be made out over the nearby spring, yet neither one had the foresight to care. After so many months, they practically needed each other’s touch. Even a small respite of a few days left her anxious, waiting for him to leap in with his special rune and either whisk her away or just pound her on her own bed. Regardless of where, memories of their first night always flickered back into their minds.

 

Things had gone on since then, and Link had scoured the breadth of the Hylian wilds in his quest. He’d gotten a few more notches in his belt, but never enough to turn him away from her and his weekly visit. Riju certainly didn’t mind.

 

Nineteen weeks later, and here they were.

 

Link pushed his fingers in up to the knuckle, drenching his digits in her feminine juices. RIju broke away with a gasp, panting from both the heavy kiss and his vigorous attacks. In response, he squeezed her rear, pushing her down onto his hand.

 

She’d let him be rough before, but tonight was another first. Before he stole her away from her chamber, she’d told him point blank - so long as they were in the grove, he could do whatever he wanted to her.

 

He would take full advantage of that offer.

 

Link pumped his fingers in and out of her dripping hot snatch. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her head over the euphoric waves that threatened to consume her. One step more, and she’d be lost in her own orgasm - right here in the middle of town.

 

When he pulled away, it was equally merciful and vile. Riju came down from the threshold with a frustrated whine, grinding her hips into his fingers. She didn’t even notice him shuffling in his pants until something  _ hard _ poked her stomach. 

 

The chieftain looked down, already knowing what she’d see - Link’s cock against her toned abs. The sight of pure, prime voe-meat made her mouth water...until she remembered where they were.

 

“H-here? You’re getting a little presumptuous, champion,” Riju growled. She pushed back against him and stood on her toe tips, whispering in his ear,  _ “And I’ve gotten better.” _

 

Link dared to let her go, knowing that she wouldn’t stay away for long. The chieftain wasted no time and pulled down his baggy pants, “How a Voe like you is able to smuggle in such a mighty weapon...do I need to have a chat with my gate guards?” she asked.

 

Link shrugged, not really interested in any banter. Instead he placed a hand on her head and applied a little bit of pressure. The Gerudo took the hint, but still wanted to put on a show. The defiant look on her face was completely undersold as she sunk to her knees.

 

Riju had long since lost track of how many times she’d seen the Hylian personal blade. The way it utterly dwarfed her smaller hands, still poking out even if she grasped it with both palms. 

The salty, musky scent made her head spin.

 

The Gerudo had no gods, nor kings. Once upon a time they’d had both, but had long since distanced themselves from those shackles of fealty. Yet Riju found herself utterly and completely at the mercy of this Voe. with him she was no Chieftain, but merely a young woman, one who had been lost in the desert for far too long and had at last found her oasis. And like any thirsty woman, she drank.

 

She drank heavily.

 

The soft babbling of the nearby waterfall barely masked her worship. Wet smacks and heavy moans were drowned out before they could reach the inebriated ears of the cantina’s occupants. Riju didn’t care - her whole world and purpose was to slobber all over this masterpiece.

 

Link growled, trying to keep his voice low. He relished the way her tongue would lather his cock in spit or pepper him with a flurry of kisses. There were few things that he looked forward to than Riju’s blowjobs, especially after a triumphant victory against a mighty Lynel or Guardian.  She always seemed to suck so enthusiastically as he regaled each heart-pounding moment.

 

She loved giving the champion head. It was an act that had been carefully withheld from her by her tutors, one that she’d had to seek out on her own. The scant two months before the troubles with Vah Naboris had seen her practicing with whatever foodstuff she could find - carrots, mushrooms, she’d even dared to try with a Mighty Banana. 

 

None of that had prepared her for him

 

Link’s hand fell on her head, gently brushing the beautiful red locks aside. Riju merely hummed in contentment, too focused on her treat to care about anything else. She stayed near the top, giving her room to swirl her tongue around his cock head. Her nails traced against his veins.

 

The chieftain pulled back, letting go of his glans with a loud, wet  _ pop _ . she swiftly reared down and resumed her sloppy kisses around his shaft. Her fingers reached down and cupped his balls, playing with them as she lavished his dick.

 

_ Crash! _

 

The two froze as the sound of something breaking echoed out of the bar. Link dared to look around the corner for any signs of looming trouble. His free hand reached for his Sheikah Slate, ready to warp the two away if things were getting dicey.

 

Riju stayed still, fear locked in her eyes. Were Link to look down, he’d have taken one look at that display and sworn to hunt down whatever force dared to frightern her so. Likewise, she took one look up at the fearless display of the Hylian Champion - even garbed as a Vai…

 

She found her courage, and took him back into her mouth.

 

Link growled, tightening his grip on the stone. He tried to focus on his vigil, looking for any signs of the forthcoming guards. The alley was utterly still, devoid of any life.  Eventually the sounds of revelry renewed once more, and he allowed a sigh of relief to pass his lips.

 

Riju ignored all that in favor of her renewed ministrations. Her tongue traced up to his slit, letting her suck up the small bead of precum that had dripped out. Finally, she at last started her descent down the foreboding obelisk. 

 

She kept her pace languid, almost leisurely as her bright blue lips consumed more and more of the Voe meat. She’d press down sometimes, leaving a wet, sloppy ring of how far down she’d gone.

 

He groaned under her assault. He simply couldn’t get enough of Riju’s blowjobs, not anymore. Ever since she’d gotten him down her throat that first time...there was no going back. She had him in a snare, tighter than any rope. A fact that she was keenly, gleefully aware of.

 

Riju’s head bobbed, slowly descending until she felt his glans pass her mouth. Her trained throat sucked him down, noisily slurping and gagging with every inch. Her fingers stroked the shaft, trying to rile him further. Her shining eyes never broke away as she blew him.

 

The young chieftain knew exactly what to do, after months of practice and trial. She slid her tongue along the shaft as she pulled up, only to pull her head back and suck as she went down. Her knees dug into the sand as she compressed her face further and further against his crotch.

 

Link grabbed her head again, squeezing his fingers between her fiery locks. She flinched at his touch, but persisted. She let him push her down, taking pleasure in his rough treatment.  _ ‘You won’t hurt me, my Voe...not unless I wish it,’ _ Riju thought.

 

At last, her nose poked his stomach. Her lips were still a brief distance away from giving his crotch the kiss he so dearly deserved. Riju cocked her head slightly, keeping one eye still firmly on him. With that, she was able to finish her descent and bury her lips in his unfettered pubes.

 

Link tried to control his breathing as she bottomed out on his cock. The feeling of her soft, wet lips, the sight of her exotic eyes as she stared straight at him. He could climb mountains, cross rivers, and stand triumphant over the foulest of beasts...yet to the Gerudo Chieftain’s decadent lips, he fell.

 

Riju sensed the end coming and quickly slammed down, pushing his cock into her throat. Rope after rope of potent Hylian spunk blasted down her gullet. She tried to swallow as much as she could, guzzling down the salty, syrupy elixir. Alas, she’d reached her limits and had to pull away, lest their night be cut tragically short.

 

The chieftain managed to slip out of his twitching fingers, giving her room to pull him out of her throat. As the head entered her mouth, a single rope of cum instantly filled it. Her cheeks ballooned out, still managing to lose a few drops between her sealed lips.

 

_ “Mwah!” _

 

Riju took a much-needed gulp of air, just in time for another shot of Link’s seed to smear her face. Her bronze skin was coated in white, her green eyes swiftly clenched shut as more jizz assaulted her body. She knew how long he could last, especially if he was backed up...so she’d just have to wait it out, tongue out and catching as much as she could.

 

Link’s eyes were squeezed shut as he poured out a week of frustrations over his lover’s face. His ears twitched, picking up every sound around him. The soft babbling of the spring, the rabble from the cantina, the wind softly blowing, and even Riju’s erratic breathing.  _ ‘She already sounds tired…’ _ he silently growled.

 

Normally the dulcet tones of a well-fucked chieftain would be music to his ears - a welcome tone that could lull him to sleep with her in his arms and empty loins….but not tonight, not yet. For whatever goddess-forsaken reason, she’d sent him out across town without so much as a welcoming kiss and had him perform all manner of frivolous tasks around the amazonian beauties of the desert. He was backed up, he was pent up.

 

He was going to mess  _ her _ up.

 

Riju waited a few moments after the last strike before she tried to open her eyes. She reached up and wiped away the cum from her face, focusing on the area around her her nose and eyes. Her hands were covered in the smears of hylian semen, the musky smell overpowered her nose. The chieftain swallowed, taking whatever she had in her mouth down in the process.

 

She was snapped out of her lull as she felt his hands on her thighs. He pulled her over his head, much to the chieftain's shock. Effortlessly, he pried her legs open and exposed her damp loincloth. Her covered crotch taunted him, blatantly peeking out from her skirt. The Hylian reached up and bit into her underwear, much to her shock. “W-what are you-?!”

 

_ Rrrrip! _

 

Link spat out her panties, leaving a hole right over her crotch. A peek of her trimmed pubes could be made out just above her pussy. He took one smoldering look at her glistening honeypot before diving in- wanting a taste of Gerudo Town’s finest, and most forbidden, nectar.

 

Riju yelped in shock as her lover speared her folds. His tongue wriggled around her walls, noisily slurping and sucking her juices. His fingers dug into her luscious thighs, keeping her legs split open and giving him unfettered access to her intimate keep. Her back arched against the stone, pushing her shoulders against the unforgiving wall.

 

“N-Na-Not so rouuu-ugh,” she panted, drooling a mixture of spit and spunk. It landed in his hair, but Link didn’t even flinch. He was driven now, determined to eat his fill. So much like Riju had earlier, he feasted.

 

She thrashed and whined in his clutches, utterly powerless to stop him. Her tiny fists beat his head, accidentally smearing his head and her hands in his seed. She may as well have been striking rock.

 

Link’s teeth grazed her pussy lips, making her gasp in shock. Riju was forced to bite her lip, lest her mewls reach the nearby bar and alert a scores’ worth of Gerudo warriors. Her head arched back, rubbing against the unyielding wall. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the euphoria that consumed her whole.

 

His face was assaulted by her sweet quim. Link lapped it up like a man possessed, eager for the treat that would oft cap off another vigorous week in the ruins of the old kingdom. He ate her out of her climax and beyond, eager to earn his fill of Riju’s essence.

 

Satisfied with both his meal and her addled state, Link went in for the kill. Effortlessly, he brought her down until her gushing folds were lined up with his rock-hard cock. He held her there, waiting for her green eyes to open. Cum, sweat, and even tears streaked her face - all without a single inch of penetration.

 

He held her there, prodding at her entrance and repressing the primal howl that welled within. Riju breathed harder, her hips rolling atop his girth. She gave him the signal - a single, tiny nod.

 

He pushed her down.

 

Riju hissed as she took him all the way, far past what had once been her barrier. Even after all these months, she still felt sharp jolts of pain as her walls attempted to adjust to her lover’s massive prick. “S-So big…” she whined.   
  


Link’s response was to buckle his hips, sending her into spasms as he picked up speed. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Her legs dangling askew in his arms.

 

He left her no room to adjust, nor time to catch up. Link had only one desire, and that was to fuck her tight little snatch until it milked every drop of cum he had to offer. And thanks to some secretly hearty and enduring helpings of Wild Greens, he had plenty to share.

 

Riju tried to hide her moans, even in light of the rather noisy wet slapping of their hips. Her dainty fingers clamped down on his neck, digging into his nape. A sudden brush against her erogenous spot had her reach up and grab a fistful of his hair. He used that leverage to pull her forward into a searing kiss.

 

Their tongues clashed, exchanging spit and sexual drinks. He tasted his own cum, she her own quim. Neither really felt repulsed by the act, not anymore at least. All that mattered was the traces of their lover’s lips beneath the mess.

 

_ Pat pat pat pat _

 

_ Chink! _

 

“Sav’Sachi!”

 

Link ignored the sounds of glasses and well wishes from within the bar and focused on fucking Riju. Her boiling hot twat sucked him in, making every thrust a battle . The way his balls slapped against her taut ass cheeks as he pistoned in or out of her was music to his ears.

 

Her body shook with the force of his thrusts. She rocked back and forth, jostling the rivets of sweat off her frame. A few hairs came undone from her braids, sticking to her face. Her once immaculate nails dug into her Voe’s fair skin, drawing blood from his scarred flesh.

 

Riju felt him pulse and throb inside her pussy. She bit her lip, not wanting her whines to be heard. Link seemed to notice her plight and brought up his fingers to her lips. She quickly clamped down, biting into the coarse digits with force that would make a lesser man scream. But not he - not the Champion of Hyrule.

 

Link flexed his fingers, pushing her teeth back up. Once he was clear, he started to pump his digits in and out of her mouth. He glanced at the marks just below his knuckle, yet paid them no heed. Instead he focused on his two-pronged assault.

 

Riju’s eyes rolled back, gargling as her mouth was violated. Her tongue flopped uselessly between his fingertips. Her ears twitched with every wet slap, the sexual symphony thundering over all other sounds. It was so clear, so pure. The finest melody she’d ever heard.

 

He withdrew his fingers, letting her tongue follow him out of her mouth. A quick flick sent the spit bridge up her nose, looking similar to the facial glaze he’d often leave her with. Link looked at her tear-stained mess of a face with an uncharacteristically wicked smirk. 

 

Without breaking eye contact, he reached between their legs and blindly groped above their sopping wet loins. His finger grazed her clit, making her arch her back. He watched her response to his ‘accidental’ attack before devoting himself to a killing blow - pinching her sensitive nub.

 

“A-Aah!” she yelped before he clamped down on her mouth. Below, her quim flowed out of her, splashing against his hips. He grit his teeth as her tight snatch coaxed out his next load.

 

“Did you hear shhomething?”

 

Link’s ears pricked up at the slurred words of a Gerudo guard, followed by the labored footsteps against stone. Even as his orgasm threatened to overtake his senses, the knight stayed vigilant of the impending danger. He’d had one too many brushes in the wild to risk letting himself be caught with his pants down...literally.

 

“I...I think it wash here?”

 

In all their haste Link had forgotten two crucial facts about his lover - she was a squirter, and she was a screamer.  _ ‘Somehow I doubt she had that in mind when she set all this up,’ _ he bitterly mused. Still, he had a threat looming and had to act.

 

His sluggish feet moved, even as he poured round after round of potent hylian seed into her greedy sex. His movement was further impeded by the leggings around his knees. He glanced back at the growing shadows, surmising he had only moments to reach his hiding spot before she would be in view of the courtyard. Suddenly his lover’s light form seemed to weigh a literal ton, as if he was forcibly carrying an entire Lynel in his arms.

 

Somehow against all odds, he managed to step into the far side of the fountain and compress themselves against the dry portion of the wall. He tightened his grip on Riju, holding her close to his chest as the last spurts of his cum flooded her womb. She was still far too dazed to react with anything more than her native tongue, muffled in his powerful fingers.

 

Link cast a wary eye behind him at the entrance of the clearing. In the dim torchlight and the rushing water, it was impossible to tell who either one actually was. But all he had to do was take one look at the fierce looking daggers on their belts to know that they were trouble - the kind that would cut his night, and many others, tragically short.

 

Riju was ignorant to the danger as she rode out her orgasm. Her mind was consumed in the storm of euphoric delight, doomed to wander an endless sands for what felt like an eternity. She spasmed, her body disconnected from her will.

 

He winced as she writhed in his arms, milking more and more of his seed out. He bit back a groan, not trusting that the crashing water would protect him any further than it already was.  _ ‘Crazy girl,’ _ he lamented.

 

“Musht’ve been the whind…” one of the guards muttered. The other one cursed in the desert tongue before they both stumbled out. Link didn’t know if they were going back to the bar...and neither did her really care.

 

He let out a sigh of relief, content that the danger had passed. He turned back to face his squirming lover. His cock was still firm and ready in her hot twat. Her punitive little thrusts smeared his chest with their excess sex.  _ ‘Fuck it - might as well,’ _ he mentally shrugged before grabbing her hips and taking over.

 

Link pulled out only long enough to flip her over. Riju merely babbled as an errant rope of cum painted her thigh and ass. Once she was fully turned over, he re-entered her to unload the rest of his seed. What little was wasted dropped into the fountain and was diluted around his feet. Her own toes could barely skim the water’s surface.

 

He felt his load peter out, giving him his cue to start really thrusting again. Even after two tremendous orgasms, Link barely felt winded. Maybe it was the food, or the fact that he’d kept his word and hadn’t fucked a single other girl the whole week they were apart. The dejected looks of Hylian, Zoran, Rito, and Sheikah beauties melted away as he dug his fingers into her shapely hips.

 

At last, she came out of her orgasmic trap. The chieftain blinked away her tears, only to find that her vision was still washed out. She faintly heard the sounds of slapping flesh, along with the sudden bumps as her pussy was filled. “I...y-you...wha?” Riju babbled.

 

He heard her mildly coherent mewls and doubled his pace. Each thrust snapped her out of her lull only long enough to send her right back into stupor. Her nails blindly scraped the wall, seeking a hold to support herself.

 

Link saw her plight and elected to toy with her. He gave her a heavy thrust, causing her to bowl forward with a squeak. The hylian rolled his hips and flexed his cock deep in her folds, making her bounce on his steel girth. “S-Savvvvvv-”

 

He ignored her slurred words and mulled on his current predicament. Link wanted to do more than just screw her against the wall, he wanted to  _ FUCK _ her until she was nothing more than a gibbering, sweaty mess. He wanted her to run out of spit from panting for too long, and be confined to her bed for the week that he’d be gone. Yet their location was an issue, especially with the fierce Gerudo warriors barely a stone’s throw away.

 

_ ‘I need to muffle her somehow...but with what?’  _ he wondered. He let his hips grind against her, keeping her at the threshold as he looked around. His eyes fixed on a basket nearby, more specifically the contents within.  _ ‘That could work,’ _ he smiled.

 

Riju’s vision was obscured by the disheveled hair now sticking to her face. She blindly groped around for something - anything to perch onto. The way her voe’s hips rolled her around made it difficult to focus. When the sweaty veil was gently brushed aside, she blinked and looked around at what he had for her.

 

A Wildberry - smaller than usual, but still looking ripe and juicy. She gazed at the offered fruit and widened her jaw. Link carefully placed the budding berry in her mouth, letting her tounge suckle his fingers in the process. He kept his hand between her teeth, silently telling her not to bite down too hard. She nodded and split open the ripe shell with her teeth, letting the rich juices stain her mouth and trickle down her cum-caked throat.

 

He let her enjoy the morsel for at least a minute, savoring the feeling of her tongue brushing against his digits.Suddenly Link slammed right up her snatch, nearly making her choke on her meal. He was now right over her ear, breathing heavily into her twitching lobe. The vulgar, powerful words that he hissed to her made her already shaky knees practically buckle in anticipation.

 

Link lowered Riju slightly, letting the chieftain's feet touch the basin of the fountain. She slowly bent down, pushing her rear into his lap. Her fingers wrapped around her ankles, letting the rest of her loosely-bound hair fell into the water. She glanced back with a sultry wink and a lick of her smeared lips.

 

Link wasn’t the only one that had grown since they’d started - Riju had insisted on learning the means to defend herself in case of peril, much to Buliara’s concern. The results were miniscule, but welcome as her body effortlessly held the position even as she was treated like a ragdoll.

 

He resumed his thrusts, finding more resistance than before thanks to their change in position. Her skirt hung down, exposing her lucious derriere for his delighted eyes. Sadly, Link wasn’t in a position to last long, and slammed into her twat with one final, strained grunt.

 

Riju bit down on the remains of her gag, smearing juice on her lips. Her screams were muffled as her head brushed against the water. Her pussy’s ironclad grip on LInk’s cock kept her from sliding forward and smacking into the wall. 

 

He pulled out and shot a few ropes of cum across her ass. The milky white contrasted with her black attire and rich dark skin. Some of it it even dripped down her legs into the fountain. He watched as a slurry of cum and quim dripped out of her used snatch into the water. She looked utterly spent.

 

But he had a plan in mind for her yet.

 

Link pulled her up, causing her back to smack into his chest. He quickly seized her arms and pulled them back with one hand. His other gathered a scoop of her long red hair and quickly wrapped it around her wrists.

 

Riju came down just in time to feel her arms being wrapped tight. She tried to move them, only to find that they were locked in place. The chieftain looked back until her now-tight hair impeded her further. Her curiosity died on her lips as she saw where he was aiming - her puckered rear.  “W-wait!” she squeaked.

 

Link pulled her into another searing kiss, feeling her instantly melt in his arms. His hand tenderly rubbed the back of her head. He gently pulled away and offered her a comforting smile. Her green eyes shined in the dark, radiating with love, adoration...and trust.

 

He held up another wildberry, letting her rear up and grab it with her teeth. She gave him a firm nod, allowing him to drop her. Slowly, he brought her down on his cock, plunging his cock into her tight ass.

 

Two gasps rang out in the dark clearing, one slightly muffled. The slick layer of her juices on his prick helped to relieve some of the pain. Still, he felt her shake in his arms as he pushed another inch into her rear.

 

Link had to bite his lips to keep from cursing out.  _ ‘Din’s Hips, she’s still so  _ TIGHT _!’  _ he marveled. Eyes trailed up from her butt to the ropes of red keeping her arms bound. He wouldn’t be able to use her hair as a lead like he did the last few times they’d had anal sex, but that hardly mattered.

 

Riju’s teeth pierced the shell of her fruit gag and scraped against the hard seed within. This was the first time they’d done it without a proper chu jelly lube, and the difference was instantly apparent.  _ ‘I won’t complain about the icy jelly again’ _ she whimpered.

 

Link bottomed out inside her rectum, resisting the urge to cum then and there. He had enough in him for one last load, and he wanted to make sure that it was just like the rest of them tonight - memorable.

 

He waited for her to adjust, adding more risk to their already dangerous game. The revelry from the canteena had lessened, though it was clear that those that remained weren’t keen to call it a night just yet. He could only pray to the Golden Trio that Bulliara was among those that remained.  _ ‘How ironic that I want my greatest threat nearly next to me...well, better that than her stumbling back to find Riju missing,’ _ Link mused.

 

He banished the thoughts of the overly protective captain of the guard in favor of his lover. Riju’s frantic breathing had calmed considreably, and her squirms were less from pain and more anticipation. The Hylian reached around to cup her chest with both hands before he slowly started to rock his hips.

 

The pain slowly melted away into pleasure as she weakly bucked against him. With her hands tied and her feet dangling, it left no way for her to brace herself against his onslaught. She was stuck, pinned up by his cock spearing her ass., with only a juicy fruit keeping her from screaming to the heavens.

 

“Phuck ee Rink, Phuck mai ass,” she panted through her gag. His grip on her breasts tightened as he obeyed her wishes.  _ ‘Anything for the chief,’ _ he smirked.

 

His hand reached down to her hip, holding her in place as he hammered in and out of her ass. Her body shook with every thrust. Her fingers and toes curled as she straddled the line into another orgasm.

 

A sharp jolt of pain snapped her out of her euphoria and back down to the reality of their antics. For a moment she realized just how dangerous her game had become, how far her beloved Voe was taking her generous offer.  _ ‘Nabooru help me,’ _ she pleaded. Luckily, she was swiftly liberated of her plight as Link’s cock sent her right back into the neverending orgasmic storm.

 

His hand shifted down again, tracing a path from her hip to her stuffed ass. He felt her jolt as his cock pumped in and out of her tight pucker, distorting the perfect curvature of her rear. Placing his hand on it felt like he was defiling a holy relic.

 

_ ‘Well, not like it's the first one,’ _ he shrugged.

 

Her ass cheeks clapped against his loins, sending small waves across her skin with every smack. Her muted curses and grunts echoed in his ears, muting the dulcet coos of the goddesses. He felt her turn against his will, locking their gazes and making him pause for the briefest moment.

 

She was a goddess given flesh - crowned by fire, bathed in sweat, and draped in his seed. Her emerald pools shone like fire in the night, a perfect companion to his own hardened sapphires. 

 

He knew that look - the challenge behind them. The look of defiance in her eyes - goading him.

 

Daring him.

 

Link withdrew his hand from her hips and seized her head, digging his nails into her scalp. His grip clamped down on her breast as he doubled his pace of slamming into her hot, tight cavern. She glanced down through her tears at the stream of white that poured out her stuffed, used pussy. Each thrust dislodged more and more of their daughters into the tainted water beneath her feet. Her painted toes barely managed to tread across the surface.

 

Link’s pace was lightning fast now, hammering into her ass with the same force he had her throat and pussy before. He pushed her head until she was under the rushing water, drenching her fiery locks beneath the shower. Like a gallant knight he lead her, guided her to the place she belonged-  in orgasm.

 

Riju’s vision went white as a final, labored screech was absorbed by her juicy gag. The roar of the water evaporated from her ears, as did the smell of juicy wildberry and sex. Fire raged under her skin as she came. Her ass tightened around his cock, trying to milk out his spunk just like her snatch had done

 

He shoved his cock deep into her rectum as the first rope of cum painted her hole white. The Hylian eyes rolled back as spots appeared over his vision. His body acted on its own, depositing his fourth and last nut, alongside the latest in her own chain of climaxes.

 

If the last three loads had been generous, this one was merely decedent. Blast after blast of Hylian seed blasted up her sphincter, filling the tight cavity with cum. Each blast sent a shudder through her body, causing her to dislodge more of their sexual slurry from her pussy.

 

Link pulled out, his cock finally wilting. He struggled to breathe, taking greedy gulps of air. Sex with Riju was always a marathon, but this one felt like that while being chased by a trio of Guardians. He heard a wet cough as she spat out the remains of her berry gag, letting it drop into the utterly trashed water. 

 

There would be hell to pay tomorrow, and it was likely that the duo wouldn’t be able to get away with any more late night romps. Not after Buliara cracked down on nightly patrols and increased security for the chieftain’s protection. However, the consequences of the forthcoming sunrise were far from their minds as they basked in an unearthly glow.

* * *

 

 

Riju mewled in the warm waters of her bath, feeling the soreness and the sin of her night wash away. Her hair was completely loose and now spiraled around his shoulders like a scarf. She traced her nails against his scarred chest as her arm was lazily wrapped around his neck.

 

He had brought her back using his personal teleportation rune, concealed beneath one of the carpets. He’d gently undone her bonds and stripped her bare before getting into her modest bath. The two sat in the sud- filled water, neither one keen to actually wash up.

 

Link’s hands had busied themselves with her modest chest, lazily cupping and squeezing them in alternating patterns. His other hand massaged her stomach- paying special attention to the slight bump, as if longing for the day that it would only grow. Riju groaned on his lap, too sore or hoarse to weakly protest his actions.

 

She felt his hand reach down from her stomach and cup her rear, giving her a slight boost out of the water. The Gerudo had no time to admire her Voe’s strength, as he claimed her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Her palm reached down to lovingly stroke his flaccid cock and exhausted balls. He blindly groped for a nearby jug to pour water down her soapy back.

 

There would be no more words tonight - no tales of his journies or her incessant teasing of his other conquests. There would be time for all that later…

 

perhaps next week?

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that i've let out all my aggressions over how badly Goddess' Eyes got away from me, maybe I'll take a run at more Zelda stuff...maybe. Anyway If you liked this, I'd really appreciate if you all could leave some feedback, especially if you want to see more of this couple.


End file.
